The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to computer system monitoring and analysis.
A data center monitoring system may include software or hardware, often referred to as agents or probes, which execute on components within a data center to monitor performance of the components and report events occurring at the components. Events may be specified in messages that can indicate numerous activities, such as an application finishing a task or a server failure. While the components are operating, the components radiate electromagnetic waves that may be detected by an antenna. Some monitoring systems may include directional antennas physically attached to parts of components, such as processors, to detect electromagnetic waves for monitoring performance and events of the components.